The storage of granular and similar bulk materials in bins, silos and the like creates many problems, particularly in the discharge of such bulk material, as bulk material has the tendency to refuse to flow due to bridging and other problems. Air cannons are used in connection with the handling and aeration of bulk material. An air cannon stores a large volume of air or other gas under pressure in a pressure tank and then quickly releases the air instantaneously into the storage receptacle such that the blast of air causes any obstructing bulk material to dislodge, thereby enabling the bulk material to flow freely from the storage receptacle.